It Was
by KS.Kim
Summary: Kita kembali ke masa SMA. Aku membayangkan kau, dan kau pun harus membayangkanku. {ChanBaek GS NC}


**It was...**

**.**

**A Fanfiction by KS Kim**

**.**

**ChanBaek GS**

**.**

**Don't like, don't read**

* * *

><p>"Kapan sampai? Aku tidak mendengar kau masuk." Baek-hyun tampak terkejut melihatku membuka pintu, namun rautnya berubah cerah tak lama berselang.<p>

"Baru saja." Balasku seraya meletakkan tas kerjaku di lantai.

Mulut Baek-hyun membulat sejenak lalu kembali pada kegiatannya sebelum melihatku datang, berkaca. Aku berjalan mendekatinya yang berdiri membelakangiku.

Ada bayangan Baek-hyun di cermin besar itu. Dengan pakaian SMA.

Rok pendek kotak-kotak putih dan biru laut dengan warna dasar hitam. Kemeja putih yang dilapisi jas almamater hitam dilengkapi dasi biru laut.

"Seragam siapa?" Aku tak tahan untuk tak bertanya.

Dia tersenyum pada bayanganku di cermin. Tangannya kembali merapikan jas yang dipakai. "Seragamku. Masih muat." Ujarnya ceria.

Aku tersenyum sebelum wanita itu berbalik ke arahku. "Masih pantas tidak? Aku cantik, 'kan?"

Maju selangkah dan tanganku bergerak ke belakang kepala Baek-hyun, meraih rambut coklat almond-nya, lalu melepas kuncirnya agar rambut istriku tergerai. Aku merapikan helai-helainya yang jatuh menjuntai melewati bahu.

Baek-hyun hanya diam. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap. Menunggu apa lagi yang akan kulakukan.

Sebuah jepit mawar merah kecil di atas meja rias di dekatku segera kusematkan di rambut Baek-hyun. Bagian yang tidak dijepit kubiarkan menjuntai ke depan, sedangkan sisinya yang lain aku singkirkan ke belakang pundak.

Aku mundur lagi. Mengamati hasil karyaku.

"Sekarang baru cantik." Decakku puas.

"Terima kasih, Chan-yeol-ah." Baek-hyun terkikik.

"Kenapa kita tidak bertemu sejak SMA saja, sih. Aku jadi tidak bisa melihatmu memakai seragam itu , 'kan." Gerutuku kemudian.

Dia terkikik lagi. Mendekat dan mengalungkan lengannya di leherku. "'Kan sekarang sudah lihat."

"Aku ingin lihat lebih banyak." Desahku dengan suara rendah, tepat di telinganya.

Tanganku bergerak ke pinggangnya. Meremasnya perlahan. Sebelum kuraup bibir kissable-nya yang menggoda sejak tadi.

Ciuman kami terputus dan Baek-hyun memanfaatkannya dengan baik. Mengisi paru-parunya yang seakan kering dengan udara. Tapi posisi kami tetap saling menempel.

"Biar kutebak," kataku memulai. "Kau pasti murid baik-baik semasa SMA." Tebakku.

Tawa ringannya terdengar. "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu." Aku mengedipkan sebelah mata, meletupkan tawa yang lebih keras dari celah bibirnya.

"Mau kuajari berbuat nakal?" Bisikku dengan suara rendah.

Baek-hyun meremang setiap kali aku melakukan itu. Lihat permukaan kulit lehernya.

"Bagaimana?" Tawarku sekali lagi.

Dia diam karena tau aku tidak butuh jawaban.

Segera kutarik Baek-hyun ke gudang di basemen rumah kami. Aku menghempaskannya di tumpukan kasur usang di pojok ruangan. Lampu ruangan tidak kuhidupkan. Hanya ada berkas-berkas cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui lubang ventilasi. Remang-remang. Tapi Baek-hyun tetap tampak menggoda.

Setelah menutup pintu, kudekati wanita itu. Menindihnya.

"Untung sudah dibersihkan." Baek-hyun menggumam dalam posisi telentangnya. Tersenyum lega melihat barang-barang di sini tertata rapi. Kami baru membersihkannya kemarin.

"Bayangkan kita sedang di gudang alat-alat olahraga." Suruhku.

"Ha?"

"Kau sedang berbaring di matras."

"Matras? Ini kasur lama." Balasnya masih terlihat bingung.

"Kalau begitu lihat troli bola basketku."

"Bola basket? Ah, troli itu. Mirip dengan yang di sekolah – "

Aku mengangkat sebelah alis. "Sudah mengerti?"

Baek-hyun mengangguk.

Aku tersenyum.

"Kita mulai, sayang."

* * *

><p>"Kita mulai, sayang."<p>

Tidak tau kenapa, aku selalu meremang setiap mendengar suara rendah Chan-yeol. Dan akan semakin meremang begitu permainan ini dimulai.

Pertama, dia akan mulai dengan bibirku. Mengecup, menghisap, menjilat, lalu melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutku. Mengeksplorasinya berulang-ulang selagi tangannya merayap ke bawah.

Dia mendapatkan payudaraku. Awalnya hanya mengelus perlahan dari luar jas. Gerakannya semakin intim sebelum mulai meremas.

Aku melenguh tertahan ketika bibirnya mencapai leherku. Dia mengecup kulitku. Menghisap dan memberi gigitan-gigitan kecil.

Langkah selanjutnya melepas pakaian terluarku sekaligus yang paling tebal, jas. Juga dasinya. Begitu tanggal, dia kembali meremas payudaraku dari luar kemeja. Sentuhannya semakin terasa.

Mulut kami bergulat lagi. Bersamaan dengan kancing kemejaku yang mulai dilepas satu persatu. Dia membiarkan kemeja putih itu tetap melekat di tubuhku.

Wajah Chan-yeol bergerak ke bawah, menghadap payudaraku yang masih terbalut bra. Mencium dadaku dari luar bra. Menghirup aroma yang katanya memabukkan.

Lalu tangannya bergerak ke punggungku. Melepas kaitnya tapi tidak menyingkirkannya dari tubuhku.

"Kita sedang melakukannya di gudang olahraga, ingat? Akan lebih baik kalau tidak melepas semua pakaian." Katanya disela kegiatan menjilati putingku.

Aku membalasnya dengan erangan. Tangan laki-laki itu memijat dada kiriku yang telanjang, sedangkan lidahnya bergerak memutari puting sebelah kanan.

Aku mulai mendesah keras. Remasan Chan-yeol di dadaku semakin kuat. Mulutnya juga tengah menghisap puncak payudaraku. Organ kewanitaanku terasa lembab.

Lantas lidahnya menyusuri satu garis hingga ke mencapai pusarku. Di sana dia berhenti, menjulurkan ujung lidahnya, menyentuh bagian dalam pusarku. Membuatku mengangkat pinggul karena tersengat. Padahal ini belum apa-apa.

Untuk beberapa detik, Chan-yeol berhenti. Menatap rok pendek yang menutupi sebagian kecil paha atasku.

Mulailah tangannya melebarkan pahaku yang terkatup dan menyingkap kain itu. Sekarang ada celana dalam hitam tipis yang menghalanginya melihat terlalu banyak. Dia tersenyum miring seraya menggerakkan kepalanya mendekat ke selakanganku.

Tidak langsung melepas celana dalam itu, lagi-lagi Chan-yeol mendahuluinya dengan kecupan-kecupan ringan di organ intimku dari luar. Menggerakkan lidahnya untuk menusuk-nusuk area itu meski tidak akan tembus ke dalam.

Aku tak berhenti mendesah sejak tadi dan sepertinya Chan-yeol jadi makin bersemangat karena itu.

Setelah puas terhalang, kain itu akhirnya disingkirkan juga. Hanya kain itu. Kemudian Chan-yeol bisa benar-benar mengeksplorasi vaginaku dengan bebas.

Mengecup, menghisap, menjilat. Lidahnya menyentuh klitorisku hingga aku harus mendesah keras karenanya. Terus berulang hingga cairan pelumasku di rasa cukup.

Jari tengah pertama. Diikuti jari telunjuk. Gerakan menggunting sembari membebaskan kejantanannya dengan tangan yang lain.

Dia memasukkannya dalam sekali hentakan. Aku menjerit. Dia membekap mulutku dengan satu tangan.

"Jangan terlalu keras. Songsaengnim akan mendengarmu." Omelnya.

Chan-yeol berakting lagi.

Aku mengangguk. Meskipun masih belum mendapat feel apapun mengenai permainan ini.

Setelah beberapa saat menyiapkan diri, Chan-yeol mulai bergerak. Temponya bertambah cepat setiap kali menghentak. Aku tidak tahan untuk tidak mendesah.

Tapi sekali lagi mulutku dibekap.

"Aku sudah bilang untuk tidak bersuara, 'kan?" Dengusnya kesal.

Lagi, aku mengangguk. Tapi sama sekali belum merasakan feel permainan ini.

Ketika aku berteriak lagi untuk ketiga kalinya, Chan-yeol mulai paham aku tidak mendapat gambaran yang bagus. Aku tidak merasa kami benar-benar sedang berada di gudang alat olahraga. Aku masih merasa di rumah sendiri.

Baru ketika dia berhenti dan menuju pintu untuk membuka lebar-lebar benda dari kayu itu, tiba-tiba aku merasakan kecemasan yang tidak jelas. Dia kembali setelah mendorong troli berisi bola basketnya dan memosisikannya menutupi kami dari arah pintu.

"Tetap awasi pintunya. Kita bisa dihukum berat kalau sampai ketahuan." Ujarnya dengan mimik serius.

Kami memulai dari awal, tapi rasanya sedikit berbeda. Aku jadi gelisah, takut, tapi juga nikmat. Pandanganku bergerak dari wajah Chan-yeol lalu pintu melalui celah troli di dekatku. Terus begitu.

Aku memejamkan mata. Menikmati tusukan-tusukan keras Chan-yeol di selakanganku sembari menahan desahan. Saat merasa aku hampir lepas kontrol, Chan-yeol meraih dasiku dan membuatnya menjadi gumpalan sebelum menyumpalkannya ke mulutku.

"Jangan mendesah, kumohon." Pintanya tanpa berhenti bergerak. Dia sendiri tidak mendesah maupun mengerang sama sekali.

Cepat, cepat, cepat.

Aku kembali melihat pintu.

Mendadak mataku memproyeksi gudang alat olahraga SMA ku. Aku telentang di atas matras pojok ruangan. Dengan rambut dan pakaian berantakan. Bibir bengkak. Juga tubuh penuh kiss mark.

Seorang laki-laki sedang menggagahiku. Mengerjai selakanganku dengan beringas.

Aku takut akan ada seseorang yang muncul dari pintu itu dan memergoki kami sedang berbuat mesum.

Bodoh!

Kenapa tadi pintunya dibiarkan terbuka?!

Bagaimana kalau teman sekelasku ada yang kemari mengambil bola? Atau malah Songsaengnim sendiri yang datang? Bagaimana jika –

"Eeennnggghhh."

Hampir klimaks. Hampir. Gerakannya cepat sekali. Titik itu. Titik itu ditumbuk berkali-kali sampai perutku terasa penuh dan seperti ada sesuatu yang harus disemburkan.

"Eeennnggghhh."

Tidak. Aku tidak boleh mendesah keras-keras. Orang-orang bisa mendengar suaraku. Aku akan menggigit dasi di mulutku lebih kuat lagi.

Puncaknya. Tumbukan terakhir. Aku sekuat tenaga menahan suara hingga lenguhan tertahan yang tersisa. Aku menutup mata rapat-rapat. Merasakan aliran hangat menuju rahimku.

"Baek-hyun-ah? Sayang?"

Laki-laki itu mengelus pipiku. Begitu membuka mata, paras blur laki-laki yang menindihku perlahan utuh menjadi wajah Chan-yeol. Aku mengecup bibirnya singkat. Lalu memeluk lehernya. Dia tersenyum di pundakku.

Tadi itu hebat sekali. Seks paling menggairahkan yang pernah kurasakan.

Gabungan antara gelisah, cemas, takut, dan nikmat sekaligus. Di saat-saat terakhir aku baru bisa merasakan feel yang Chan-yeol maksud.

Aku seperti terlempar ke masa SMA. Melakukan sesuatu yang bahkan tak pernah terpikirkan olehku kala itu.

Aku merasa benar-benar hidup.

* * *

><p>Klimaks baru saja terlewati. Tapi Baek-hyun belum juga membuka matanya. Dia terlihat ketakutan sekali.<p>

"Baek-hyun-ah?" Aku memanggilnya. Matanya masih belum terbuka.

"Sayang?" Aku mengelus pipinya. Dia tersentak, seperti tertarik dari dunia yang jauh.

Dia menatapku lama. Lama-kelamaan bibirnya berkedut penuh senyum. Mengecup bibirku cepat lantas memeluk leherku.

Aku turut tersenyum.

Apa aku memberinya pengalaman baru yang hebat?

Dia melepaskan kutatannya di leherku. Membaringkan dirinya menyamping. Dan aku mengikutinya.

"Rasanya nyata." Letupnya takjub. "Aku merasa benar-benar melakukannya. Aku takut seseorang akan melihat kita."

"Tadi aku juga membayangkan melakukan itu denganmu saat SMA." Timpalku.

Baek-hyun menyentuh dadaku yang masih terbalut pakaian lengkap dengan ujung jari. "Kau membayangkan aku?"

"Tentu saja kau."

"Maaf, tapi tadi aku tidak membayangkan wajahmu. Makanya aku takut sekali." Cengirnya merasa bersalah.

Apa dia bilang? Bukan aku? Dia berani membayangkan orang lain?!

"Siapa?"

Dadaku serasa akan meledak.

"Wa-wajahnya tidak jelas." Jawabnya takut-takut. "Jangan marah. Aku tidak membayangkan wajah siapapun."

Aku mencengkeram lengannya dan mendekatkan wajah kami.

"Kalau begitu ayo lakukan lagi sampai kau bisa membayangkanku."

"HA?! Tunggu! Chan-yeol! Ak-aku...eumph. Eungh! Ahhh! Ahhh!"

* * *

><p><strong>Would you like to comment?<strong>


End file.
